Lost Core
by StirDrem
Summary: Rex, a regular salvager, after getting himself killed and gaining a Blade, something awakened inside him. He can now fuse himself with the legendary Aegis and ultilize their fullest potential. But what caused him to be able to do that? This is the story of Rex, who goes on a journey to find out what he trully is. (AU where Rex is a Blade)
1. Prologue

His name was Rex. He had light brown hair, golden eyes and wore a blue diving suit. He had a weirdly-shaped birthmark on the front of his chest.

He was a salvager, and he loved the smell of savage. He had a Titan companion whose name was Azurda, but he usually called him as "Gramps", and Rex lived on him.

Everyday, he dived into the deep Cloud Sea to find anything savagable, and sold them to get money. He casually sent money back to his hometown as well.

He had a believe.

Believe in Elysium.

Believe in a place where everyone could live happily together, where no one had to get hurt anymore.

But, his life began to change when he agreed to accept the quest to come with Torna, a group consisted of 3 Drivers: Jin, Nia and Malos.

They went to the abandoned ship, and Rex found the legendary Aegis. Unfortunately, he had been backstabbed by Jin, and left for death. Fortunately, he had already touched the sword.

That's where his fate began to change.

He woke up in a grassy field with buildings afar. He saw a lone girl, standing by a tree.

She had red hair, wore a red armor with neon green lines, with scarfs like feature flowing through the air.

He ran to her place.

He tried to approach her.

Ringing bell was heard from afar.

She spoke about the sound of the bell.

He and she had a conversation, and he realised two things, that one, he's in Elysium (well memories of it) and two, he's already dead, killed by Jin.

The girl, who revealed her name to be Pyra and she was a Blade, offered half her life force to Rex, in exchange for him being her Driver.

He agreed, noticing that her Core has the same shape as his birthmark, but bore no mind to it.

Pyra also took notice of this, and asked Rex one question: "You don't know what you trully are?"

He didn't understand the question, said that "I'm Rex, and I'm myself."

She chuckled, then told Rex to put his hand on her Core. The green light erupted from the Core.

He then felt an incredible amount of power erupted inside of him.

At the place where he was killed, his body began to move and stood up on itself. His chest, where the birthmark be, then had an X-shaped crystal in the middle of it. It glowed brightly. The shattered fragments of what used to be a sword began regrouping, flying around the boy's body, forming something around him.

On the main board of the abandoned ship, the Torna was on their way back, carrying a case containing what seemed to be Pyra herself. The case then started to catch fire. They threw the case away, and it exploded into a burst of flame, Pyra jumped out from it. Then, the floor near the group started to melt, and then, coming from the underground up, bursting through the floor was non other than Rex himself, seemingly using nothing but his bare fist.

His eyes now glow a bright red. The fragments continued to flew around him. Pyra landed next to him, her eyes also glowed a bright green.

Then, something happened.

Pyra's body started to fade away, also turning into fragments.

The fragments formed around Rex's body.

The crystal on his chest became full.

Armors started to appear.

The helmet formed around his face, then it closed up,hiding his face, his entire armored body glowing a green light that shone brightly through the night.

The armor looked similar to Pyra's, but looked more complex, and completely cover his entire body.

"What the…!?" The black-haired leader of the Torna, Malos, was surprised by the turn of event.

Rex raised his hand to the sky, the remaining fragments formed a sword. He swung the sword once, and the sword opened up, green flame burst out of it.

He was a warrior clad in red.

He was… the Lost Core.

* * *

 **Stir Drem here. This story won't be continued until I have finished my other fics, so it would be a long time. But please stay tuned for more.**


	2. Counterattack

"Rex?!" Nia spoke up, unable to comprehend at what just happened.

At one moment, the salvager got himself stabbed in the back, the next he cladded himself in red armor.

"You! And that sword… It can't be!" It was Malos's turn to spoke up. He also could not comprehend the situation.

"I don't know what's the deal with that armor, but you…!" Malos continued.

"I am… We are the Aegis Knight, and we will defeat you, Malos! Jin!" The crimson warrior spoke up, Rex's and Pyra's voice overlapped each other.

The warrior charged forward, toward Malos. His sword shined in the dark night, even brighter than the flame surround them.

"Sorry kid. I can't let the likes of you just claim her power for yourself. This is as far as it goes." Malos said.

Malos's Blade, Sever, sneaked up from behind and attempted to strike Rex's back, but immidiately backed away from the incoming red blade.

He then turned his attention back to Malos, and start attacking him.

Every strike Rex hit at Malos, it was either blocked or deflected.

The slashes kept coming.

"Give it a rest, Malos! Can't you see he's just a child?!" Nia said.

"A child? Don't make me laugh! This kid…" Malos talked while protecting himself from the incoming slashes.

"…has made himself the Aegis's Driver!" Malos dashed at Rex and started attacking.

"The Aegis's… Driver? Rex is…?" Nia was shocked, standing there watching the two of them fighting.

Malos dogded himself from the incoming attack from Rex and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Rex backflipped and landed on his feet.

"You're done!" Sever started speaking again as Malos threw his weapon to him, then sending out sword beams toward Rex.

Rex raised his left hand up, a shield made up of hexagonal shape appeared in front of him, blocking the incoming attack.

His helmet disappeared, revealing his now crimson hair and bright green eyes, glowing in the night.

He then started dashing toward the pair of black Driver and blue Blade again.

Sever continued to send out sword beams, but got blocked by the shield again.

"Everyone, get out of here now! Quick!" Rex spoke up again, but this time only his voice was heard.

"Malos! Here!" Sever threw his blades at Malos as he grabbed them, landing on top of the halberd and charging his shot.

He was aiming at the bridge connecting the two ships.

Rex realised this, the armor around his left elbow downward disappeared, revealing the grappling hook of his diving suit.

He grappled himself at the escape ship as Malos fired his charged shot, but was deflected back at him by the now-floating-in-the-air Rex.

Rex landed on the side of the escape ship, and ran along it, toward Malos.

Malos slashed his own charged shot in half, and was greeted by the incoming crimson warrior as he jumped at him.

" **Burning Sword!** " Rex said with his overlapping voices, raising his sword above his head, preparing to swing down.

Malos had barely enough time to block the strike.

They met face to face, eyes to eyes.

"You brat. How can a nobody like you…?!"

"…Ah, you…" Malos realised something. He parried the strike and landed down on the main board.

"Ha…Hahaha…Hahahahahahah!" And started laughing.

"Malos!?" Nia was startled by that.

"…I've never expected this…but you…you are also one of us, huh?" Malos said and started walking toward Rex, who had also landed down onto the board.

Rex remained silent.

"…Say something!" Malos charged toward Rex again, their blade collided with each other once more.

A purple enery ball appeared on Malos's left hand, and he punched Rex in the gut, sending him flying.

Rex tried to regain his footing by stabbing the sword into the ground, but failed as the sword flew out of his hand, he himself rolling on the ground.

"Don't get cocky, you little shit!" Malos ran toward Rex again.

"Dromarch!" Nia climbed onto Dromarch as they charged at Malos, Dromarch sent out a roar sending Malos away.

"What!?" Malos managed to protect himself thanked to his Blade activating the shield.

Nia and her Blade ran over and stood in front of the lying Rex.

"Get out of the way, Nia! Have you gone mad?!"

"You're the one who's off your nut, waling on a child."

While they was chatting away, Rex saw an opening.

 _BGM: Counterattack_

He re-equipped his helm, dashed toward where his sword was lying and ran toward Malos.

Sever tried to stop him, but Rex jumped up, raising his sword high and slashed down.

Malos managed to block it, but Rex remained floating in the air before kicked himself off, away from Malos.

He and Malos then had another barrage of slashes toward one another, with the intention of killing.

This time, Rex was being pushed back.

He distanced himself from Malos, sending fiery beams at him.

Malos managed to block it, but it created a fire cloud.

A glismp of green light was seen, then disappeared.

From that cloud of fire, two figures appeared instead of one.

Their eyes glowed in the dark, emitting green light.

It was Pyra and Rex.

Both of them dashed forward, seemingly with the same speed.

Pyra held her sword as she slashed at Malos, with him defending himself from the incoming hit.

"So you are finally here… I was asking myself where have you been after that little show you had with that kid…"

"But this...takes me back… to 500 years ago…"

Nia and Dromarch was just standing there, watching with their eyes wide open.

"What's the deal with that appearance?

Pyra remained silent, instead she kicked Malos away and threw the sword over his head.

Behind him was Rex as the blue salvager catched the sword and attempted to strike Malos from behind.

Malos had barely enough time to turn back and blocked the hit.

"What the… You…"

He wasn't pleased about this.

"So I'm guessing your goal… is Elysium…"

This time, both Pyra and Rex spoke up at the same time, their voice synced with each other.

" **That is our dream! And we won't let you ruin it!"**

"Then I have no choice but to stop you!"

The same purple energy ball appeared on his hand again as he attempted to attack Pyra.

She dodged the strike, jumped over to Rex's side.

Both of them glowed. When the light resided, the crimson warrior appeared once more.

Behind him, another giant ship was getting closer.

Its cannon aimed at Rex and fired, but Rex didn't notice this until the last minute.

Luckily, the cat and tiger pair defended them, but due to the blast being a bit too powerful, Nia was sent flying out of the ship, and heading toward the sea of clouds.

Rex ran after her, the grappling hook was shown once more as he used it to shoot at Nia.

The rope tied itself around Nia, Rex jumped off the ship and used his strength to grab onto the rope and flung Nia upward, the rope untwined itself from her, making her float in the air for a few second.

Somehow, maybe due to luck, the grapple managed to hook itself onto the ship.

Rex put his feet on the side of the ship and started running upward, catching Nia and landed on the back of the white tiger who just also jumped off.

From afar, a giant dragon appeared sweaping down from above.

Dromarch ran and jumped onto the back of the old dragon as Azurda flew away.

Rex got off of the white tiger, and turned his back to look at Malos, who was cursing, and Jin, who was standing beside him.

Then Rex glowed, his and Pyra's body separated and both of them went unconsicious.


End file.
